


Hair

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance if you squint, i dont know how to even tag this, not really an upbeat story, slight angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: It had grown longer.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Hair

Her fingers combed his hair. Long strands of raven hair, with streaks of gray, evident of his old age. Fixing his hair, she couldn’t help but observe how it felt against her palm. They were definitely not silky, but they weren’t too greasy to be appalling. His scent was strong, the smell of alcohol and cigarette and iron, she had to stop herself from leaning forward to catch a whiff of his aroma.

She pulled the rubber band with her fingers, then hooked it on the bundle of hair she held with her other hand. She looped it around gently, making sure she didn’t accidentally pulled on his hair nor pluck a few strands of hair off his scalp. Once that his hair was tied in a ponytail, she hooked her fingers on his hair, combing his raven mane. 

He rose from his seat once she was done. He turned around to face her, his demeanor stoic and neutral.

A week of him being separated by her after so long.

She mustered a small smile. She would be fine, after all. She was capable of defending herself. Several days without his presence wouldn’t kill her, it wasn’t like he was abandoning her for good.

His eyes lingered on her. Her smile shifted into an awkward frown. Was there something in her face? A loose snot? A crust near her eye? A pimple ready to burst and was bright red?

“Your hair.”

She reached up and felt her own mane. “Is something the matter?”

“It’s longer than usual.”

He was right.

She realized the tip of her mane reaches her shoulders now. “Right.” Her fingers gently rolled her strands in between, her mind swimming somewhere far.

“I’ll shorten it once you leave.”

“Don’t.”

She glanced up, eyebrows raised. “Why?”

Honestly, it felt unnatural for her to have a long her at this point. Her mind finally reached the shore, uncovering what prevented her from growing it out.

“I want to see you with long hair.”

His expression never changed. Brows furrowed, a thin line in between his lips, yet his eyes showed warmth, matching the tone of his voice.

Her gaze diverted to the left, her fingers digging on her thighs. “I’ll look horrendous.”

It was a lie.

She’d accepted the fact that she was not as ugly as she perceived her face to be.

“We’ll never know unless you try.”

He took a few steps forward.

She faced him now. Her smile resurfaced. A bittersweet smile.

“You should go now.” She stood up and took hold of his hand. “Once you come back, my hair will be longer, and I’ll tell you. All of it.”

A hum, and a squeeze.

He could sense if there was something that resurfaced inside her head. The unfocused gaze of her pupils, the sudden shift of the tone of her voice, and her shifting of her body.

She was like a mystery box. He would never, ever know her fully, unless he kept probing inside her, kept peeling layers after layers of mask away from her skin. Uncovering who she truly was had been easier ever since they made their feelings for one another mutual, but it was a long road to get everything.

Exhaustion was his biggest enemy, and so was time.

Once his job was done, he would listen as she became honest again, placing what he wanted to know on the table without any protection. 

He pulled her close and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Can’t wait to see the changes then, Elke.”

There was a soft giggle, then she took a step back. 

“I’ll make sure not to disappoint you then.”


End file.
